BerryStrike Riff Collab
by lightingstrike1755
Summary: Something I found that was made from my own book named BerryStrike to find the original book go to this website.


Silent Name: Gather round, everyone! We've got a story today! Twilight Sparkle, Stormy Night, Rainbow Dash: *Collective groan* So I was at home playing roblox on my account lightingstrike17554 and I met BerrySong. Silent: Wait...Roblox? That game is the shit...If we were living in 2009. Wee were only 15 almost 16. Twilight: Wee! So we decided to go out to learn about what we had in common. "Hi Berrysong how are you doing today," I asked. "Nothing much, do you like MY LITTLE PONY?" Janice asked. Stormy: Do you have to try and break my eardrums when you say the title of the show? "I might have a problem being too obsessed with the show maybe," I said " I own every doll and about all the trading cards." Rainbow: Well, we all read the description, so I don't want you to own mine when this goes where the author says. "Well then we are about the same because I collect My Little Pony stuff too," BerryStrike said. Twilight: He said he was obsessed. Obsession and collection are two completely different things. "I have some posters of Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and just about any pony you can name," BerrySong said. Rainbow: Junebug, Roseluck, Firefly, Derpy, Lyra, and Bon Bon? Yeah, didn't think so. "I have some posters of Pinkie Pie and cards of Pinkie Pie, but nopony else," I said sadly. Silent: You just fucking said you were obsessed! The next second we were in Equestrian as our OC's and we already owned a house somehow. Twilight: Why? Stormy: I have a feeling we'll be saying that a lot today. We both decided to go meet Twilight Twilight: Please don't. where we met here at the wrong time. LightingStrike had a blue coat with a yellow mane that looked like Twilight's mane. And I had a light bulb for a cutie mark. And BerrySong had a purple coat with a light purple mane. Like her name says she has a music note for a cutie mark. Silent: Hold up. You went from meeting Twi, to describing characters? I'm loving this fic already. "What are you doing here? Don't you believe I should have privacy? I mean for crying out loud I am fucking RD but just walk on in uninvited," Twilight said RainbowDash immediately stop rubbing Twilight's breast. "So what brought you two here?" Rainbow Dash asked. Twilight and Rainbow: What the fuck? "We wanted to ask Twilight why we were teleported to this strange place," I said. "What do you mean you look like ponies to me." Silent: Said the Cosmos "WHAT!" I looked in a mirror and saw a yellow pony with a blue mane and a light bulb as a cutie mark. Before we came here we were looking at a mirror. Stormy: You just finished a character description. Why are you suprised? "Calm down you can stay here for a while." Silent: Again said the Cosmos Twilight: Are you gonna do that every time the speaker isn't listed? "Nah we got our own house." So we went to a bar and grabbed some drinks to go. Silent: Where I'm from, you don't get drinks "To-Go" We finally got home and got drunk. BerrySong started kissing me and I just let her kiss me. Then I came into the kiss and just kissed her back. "We'll since we are alone want to get naughty?" "How we aren't human anymore?" It hadn't occurred to me she was wear clothes and so was I. "Let's strip." She started taking off her skirt and then proceeded with the shirt and bra. She used a spell to give her breast. We started kissing for an hour. Twilight: An hour. One whole hour! I started kissing her breast and rubbing them. Silent: Just one, though. She started sucking my horn and gave out groans. We knew we were drunk and should stop but the pleasure was egging us on. She then started to began sucking my horn and then she forced the horn way down into her throat I didn't even know it was possible. When we woke up the next I realized I had to go to work, Rainbow: You never mentioned getting a job! You only said that you saw Twi, got drunk and fucked! Far as we know, you are fucking unemployed! but BerrySong wanted more sex. I told her after work, but she denied and said that we did it now. So I called my boss to tell him I was taking my day off. And I kept taking days off of work. It got to the point he fired me because I was too busy having sex with my wife. Silent: I'm a little confuzzled here. So, you: Met a girl, hung out with her for one day, Fucked her for all your vacation and sick days, and apparently married her. Okay, what the actual fuck are we reading? So I had no way to get money, but that was okay because I saved my money before and brought it with me everywhere. It was just then my pockets where I hold my money started feeling heavier. I decided to look in that pocket to see 1,00,00,00,00 bits apparently dollars are worth a fortune in Equestria. I decided to go see Celestia to see if my wife was a sex addict. Stormy: SHE FUCKING IS! It turned out that BerrySong was a sex addict. Silent: No shit, Sherlock. But I didn't care because I loved her. Celestia told us more then what we really needed to hear. It turns out that if BerrySong didn't stop having sex we would have a baby and I didn't want to take that responsibility. Silent: Deadbeat douchebag. Where are your ripped jeans and black hoodie? And by the way, do you really not know how anatomy works? But I decided it would be nice to take care of a filly and have a big family. Twilight: I really want it to be a colt. Just to fuck with this dude. We mainly did what we did last time, but this time I recognized something. Her belly looked bigger. We decided both to get dress and go to the hospital. It turned out that she was having a baby. Stormy: What? No broken water? No convulsions? Just seeing that her stomach is larger doesn't mean go to the hospital. Because I am the father and BerrySong is the more we decide to name the baby BerryStrike. It turns out that they could catch human television in Equestria. Silent: Twi, you wanna explain? Twilight: Because science, or some shit. And it also turns out that BerryStrike likes to watch Pokémon and beyblade. Because of mine and my wife's horrible decisions BerryStrike became like her. Rainbow: An MLP enthusiast! And her husband became like me. BerryStrike was now a sex addict and her husband did whatever BerryStrike wanted. Silent: "Lick Us clean, Subject!" Stormy: Did...Did you just reference a clopfic that is better than this one? Silent: Yes. Stormy: I want to read that instead of this trainwreck of a shitfic. So I guess what we do in our past could affect generations ahead of us. Because I mean look at what happened to our baby. I decided to use a spell to go back in time to go to work no matter what BerrySong said then I returned to the future to find me very lonely and I had no child. Silent: You don't deserve the joy of having a child or a wife. Me and my wife were divorced so I had no pony to help me anymore. I had to live on my own now. I decided to go back in make everything the way it was before I went to the past. I am now living very happy with my baby and wife as our family grows more and more. I just feel sorry for our kid because of our actions. Rainbow: You mean your actions. You corrected it, then screwed it up again! If I knew our actions would affect the baby's life then I would have tried to stop BerrySong. But I didn't know before that we were ever going to have a baby. All: YOU FUCKING IDIOT! Silent: Anyone have any mind bleach? Stormy: If I did, I would run to the store and by some diamond chalices to pour it in. All: See you next time! Twilight: Celestia, I hope there isn't a next time. Rainbow: You and me both. *Flies off* 


End file.
